Fairy Soul
by Fire Maiden Zera
Summary: What happens after Alvarez, and a new girl with a mysterious past appears? Troublesome adventures, humor, and a little bit of romance too. (Please read the story. It's better than it sounds.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just an idea that popped in my head and I felt like putting it out there. This story takes place after Alvarez, so if you haven't gotten that far ahead in the manga and don't like spoilers, don't read anymore. In this, Wendy is 17, Romeo is 18, and basically everyone is three years older than they were in Alvarez. Umm… yeah, that's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fairy Soul**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I was sitting at the bar talking to Mira, when I felt one of the strongest magical presences I'd ever felt enter the guildhall. _This person might have as much magical energy as Laxus!_ I turned around to face the possible threat, and saw that it was a 17 year-old girl. She had wavy, waist length, light auburn hair, and aqua eyes that had a hunted look in them. Her clothes were torn and beaten, as if she'd been on the run, or living in a forest. She had a tattered cloak over her. Before she fell over, whispering one word.

"Help."

 **Cecilia's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a strange room, with a beautiful woman who had long, wavy, white hair. I tried to sit up, but I cringed slightly at the pain caused by my empty stomach.

"Are you okay? Please be careful. You were nearly dead when you came to the guild hall. Although Wendy healed your wounds, it won't cure your hunger or thirst. I'm Mirajane. What's your name?" Said the woman that I mentioned earlier and now knew as Mirajane. She seemed to be nice.

"I'm fine. My name is…" I let it drop off there, not really wanting to say my name. I don't really trust people, and my name is why I currently was in such a bad condition. "You can call me Lyrica. Where am I, if I may ask?" I said, keeping my tone polite but neutral. I didn't want to get attached to this woman in case I had to leave her. Living on the streets for years had taught her to be cautious about getting attached.

"You're currently in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall Hospital Ward. You gave everyone quite the shock when you came in through the doors. Everyone was stunned at the immense magical power you had, so Master had to come out there and yell at some people to help. Would you like to join our guild?"

I stared at Mira as she asked me the question. My main thought was that I was in Fairy Tail, in Magnolia. Which meant I was hopefully far enough away that my past wouldn't follow me. I knew then that I could stay here, and possibly get attached to these people whom I didn't even know yet. I reached my decision. "I'd love to join Mira!" I exclaimed with the biggest smile I had given in a while.

"That's wonderful! Where would you like your mark, and what color?"

"I'd like it on my left hand, in black please." I grinned as I saw my hand glow with my new guild mark on it.

"There you go! Now get some rest, and I'll bring you some food in a few hours." Once Mira finished speaking, she stepped outside and shut the door to the infirmary. Having heard what she said, I realized how tired I was. I barely heard a loud cheer as I drifted off to sleep.

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

As I was waiting for Mira to finish speaking with the girl who had collapsed, Romeo, Charle, and Ren approached me with worried looks in their eyes. After the war with Zeref's empire, Alvarez, we started hanging out more, even forming our own team. Our team was Romeo, Charle, Ren, and myself. Ren joined after me and Romeo found him in the rubble of Magnolia after the last battle. He was suddenly orphaned, so we invited him to join the guild. He had magical potential, so Romeo and I decided to help train him. Now, we are one of the strongest teams in our guild, and all of us got to compete in the GMG once.

"Hey guys, why do you all look so worried?" I asked, curious as to why they were approaching me.

"We were worried you used too much magic healing the girl who stumbled in earlier," said Ren, concern in his light purple eyes. He was always very kind to me, like a brother, and he and Romeo argued good-naturedly, like they were siblings. Even though it was three years ago when we found him, it still made me happy that he found a new home in our guild.

"I'm fine Ren don't worry. Although I wonder who she was. She had such intense magical power."

"Her name is Lyrica, and she is now the newest member of our guild," said Mira as she approached us. I smiled, knowing that Mira wouldn't have left the room unless she was sure the gi- Lyrica, would be okay. "I'm going to go tell Master, then I'll tell everyone else, okay? So don't tell yet." We all nodded, and made our way down the stairs. Instantly, we were approached by a horde of curious people. They all started yelling their questions, and we tried to answer as many as we could, but we were luckily saved by Master.

"Listen up, brats!" he yelled from the balcony. "The name of the girl who passed out earlier is Lyrica. Starting today, she is the newest member of our guild!"

Everyone at first was shocked, but then they reacted the way they always did. They let out a deafening cheer, and started yet another destructive party. _This girl better be prepared to meet some interesting people when she wakes up,_ I thought as I jovially jumped into party. _This is going to be a fun new adventure._

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah. I'll update this whenever and if I feel like it. Please review!**

 **See Ya!**

 **XOXO, Zera**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I felt really excited about this story, so I felt I needed to add more to this story fast. Don't expect this often. Anyways, on to the story!**

" _Words like this are magic."_

* * *

 **Fairy Soul**

 **Cecilia's P.O.V.**

I've been in the guild for a week now. I took a job with this nice S-Class wizard, Erza, and we finished it fast. She told me that she would normally go on missions with Team Natsu, but most of them were busy when she came to me. I also got to keep all of the reward money, so I could buy an apartment. Mira said I could get a place at Fairy Hills, but I instead opted for a cozy place downtown, and it was in a good neighborhood, not to mention cheap. Actually, it was cheap enough for me to buy furniture for it and treat Erza to all the strawberry cake she wanted as a thanks for the money.

However, once we got back from the mission, Erza was the only one who talked to me. She seemed sisterly to me, almost motherly. It's making me a bit sad that no one has tried to talk to me aside from her and Mirajane. Maybe it's because although they can tell I'm strong, they don't know what kind of magic I use. Erza doesn't know either though, so that shouldn't be it, right? I was interrupted from this train of thought as 2 young men, one young woman, and one cat-girl entered the guild, with the dark purple haired boy yelling, "We're back!"

They made their way to the bar, and then they noticed me. "Hey Lyrica! Come over and talk with us!" Exclaimed the girl with long, blue hair. I was surprised she knew my alias, seeing as I had only seen her once before. I decided to go over there and talk to them.

"Wendy! Please be more mannerly with your speaking child," the cat-girl said to the girl I now knew as Wendy.

"Sorry, Charle. I just want to talk with the only other girl in the guild who is my age," Wendy finished. I stepped up next to her, not sure what to make of Wendy, Charle, and the two males whose names I didn't know. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Wendy, the girl next to me is Charle, although technically she's an exceed, Romeo is the one who yelled as we came back in, and the guy with dark brown hair and lavender eyes is Ren," she said, pointing to each one as she introduced them. "Who are you?"

I looked at her confused. She already new the name I was going bye, so what could she mean? "I don't understand, could you rephrase the question?" I asked, wanting to know what she was getting at.

"Of course," Wendy replied, in her usual light tone. "What do you like to do? Why did you join Fairy Tail? What type of magic do you use? Stuff like that."

"Oh," I responded, thinking of answers to her possible questions. "Well, I'm 17 years old, my favorite color is aqua like my eyes, but a few shades lighter. I like using my magic, and I really like telling stories," I thought about the last question she asked, and came to a decision. "I'll show you guys my magic in a second." Then, I stepped on top of the bar so everyone could see me. "Alright, I know everyone is curious about the magic I use." I yelled, seeing the excited looks on everyone's face as I said that. "If you want to see it, go outside, in front of the guild. I'd also like one of you to fight me while I show my magic." As I finished that last part, a flaming hand immediately shot into the air, and the person that hand belonged to was Natsu Dragneel. I smiled, knowing it would be fun to fight the flaming loudmouth who was currently yelling, "I'll fight you!"

"Alright, it's decided then. Let's go fight, Natsu Dragneel," I said with a small smirk on my face as I went outside with everyone. They made a large circle around us, braced for any possible explosions during the fight. Cana was already setting up bets, and most of the people were betting on Natsu. Though I noticed Mira, Erza, and Laxus, I think it was, bet on me. Those three were about to get a lot of money. I raised my hands, ready to activate my magic at any moment. "Are you ready, Natsu?" I asked, finding myself excited for the first time in a while.

"Let's do this, Newbie!" he said with a grin on his face.

"Very well. _Fairy Soul: Nerida!_ " As I said these words, people stared at me, not knowing what Fairy Soul Magic was. I started transforming; my ears became pointed, and my auburn side bangs became slightly curly, and the rest of my hair was arranged into loose twin-tails flowing down my back. My originally light yellow dress transformed into a white strapless one, that clung to my figure up top, but loosened a bit towards the bottom of it, which was at mid-thigh and had ruffles underneath it. There were black socks that stopped a bit above my knees, and no shoes. I had loose, flowing, aqua and white sleeves that started a little lower than my elbows. Covering the back and a bit of the front of the dress was a black vest of sorts. It had three buttons, which started at the bottom of my ribs and ended just past my bellybutton, then split around to the back, where it formed a tail that went lower than my knees. The top of it was formed of inch-wide straps, which went around either side of my chest, and went around the back of my neck to the front, making it look like I was wearing a choker. There was also a small striped cloth at the top of the middle of the dress, and created a flowing effect. But the thing that attracted the most attention from everyone was the fact that I had sprouted round, aqua, fairy wings. The wings looked like they were made of water, but they shimmered with gold. Even Natsu stopped to stare at me as I unleashed only a small bit of my magical power.

"Do you still want to fight me, Natsu?" I asked, even though I already knew what his answer would be after only being here for only a week.

"Are you kidding me? This only makes me want to fight you more!" He yelled, preparing to launch his first attack.

"It's not my fault if you get hurt."

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

I watched, entranced with my teammates as Lyrica dodged attack after attack thrown by Natsu. The way she was moving was so elegant, like a natural born dancer, and the wings only made her more graceful, allowing her performance to take her to the skies. Natsu was clearly getting frustrated with the way he couldn't land a single attack on Lyrica. It was stunning that someone was able to go that long without being hit by Natsu. Only the S-Class wizards could do that.

"Quit running away from me, you coward! Fight me for real!" He yelled, clearly upset.

"Very well. I did say I would show everyone my magic, so I might as well use it," Lyrica said, landing gracefully on the ground. I felt a wave of magical energy pulse out, and saw foxes made of water approaching Natsu. He tried to punch through one, but it easily dodged the attack. While Natsu was distracted by that fox, another one jumped on his back, and lightly bit into his neck. It looked to have no effect, but the foxes disappeared, and Natsu suddenly stiffened. He suddenly raised his hand and spoke a phrase no one thought he would ever say.

"I give up. I am not the victor. Lyrica has beaten me. I stared at both of them for a second, terrified that someone had the power to make Natsu of all people surrender. Then Natsu dropped to his knees, incredibly shaken. Lucy rushed over to him immediately, and held him upright. She then turned to glare at Lyrica.

"What did you do to Natsu!" She yelled, also scared of the new guild member, but more worried for Natsu.

"Natsu is fine, although he may be quite shaken for a little bit. I apologize, but he asked me to fight him seriously. That's what one form of my magic can do. I sent some of my magic through his veins to his mind, where I found some of his greater fears. I chose a lesser fear, so he wouldn't be permanently scarred, but would be enough to finish this fight. Once I found out his fear, I used my magic to make his fear real." Lyrica stopped talking, and let her magic dissipate before she knelt towards Lucy. "I truly am sorry for hurting you Natsu, and hurting you too, Lucy. So long as you take care of him for say, a day, he will be fine. Neither of you have to forgive me. I know that using that magic often crosses lines and breaks trust. I wish I had held back more, but I haven't been able to let loose in a while. So I apologize, and hope you forgive me."

I just stood there, amazed by Lyrica's speech. She was so different, and I could tell she felt regret for what she had done. Lucy could too, so she spoke for both herself and Natsu. "Of course we forgive you. This idiot here was the one who provoked you into fighting seriously," said Lucy as she grinned, and stood up with Natsu on one shoulder.

Natsu offered out his hand as a fist. "Welcome to the guild!" Lyrica bumped her fist against his, relief evident on her face. It was then I made a decision that I knew I would never regret. I ran into the area where the three mages were, and hugged Lyrica. I felt her gradually hug me back, then I released, nervous about the question I was about to ask. I gathered my courage, and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Lyrica, I know we've only talked once, and you haven't been in the guild long, but from what I've seen you are an elegant, intelligent, and kind person, so I'd like it if you would please join my team!" When I looked at her, I thought she would be confused, but instead she was smiling as large as she could, with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I'd love to. What's our team name?" She asked, and I couldn't help but grin at the coincidence.

"Our team name, like your magic, is called Fairy Soul."

* * *

 **A/N: It's longer than it will usually be, and like I said, don't expect much. Please review so I can improve, and thanks for reading!**

 **See ya!**

 **XOXO, Zera**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Like I said, this story will have random updates and I will make sure to finish it, even if I become disinterested. I know it's horrible when you start to read an incredible story but it doesn't have a proper ending. Not that my stories are incredible or anything. I'll stop being weird so you guys can read the chapter. Also I'm aware that one of the Trimen's name is Ren.**

* * *

 **Fairy Soul**

 **Ren P.O.V.**

I stared at Lyrica, not quite sure what to make of her. She joined our team two weeks ago, and nothing eventful has happened since her fight with Natsu. But that was the only time we've seen her use her magic. On missions with us, she just uses her hand-to-hand combat skills and agility to take out her opponents. I've talked about it with Romeo, Wendy, and Charle and we all agreed it was a little strange that she wasn't using her magic. I've also noticed that she doesn't open up that often, and usually just goes to her house after missions. Maybe we could go on a mission with Team Natsu, she seems to open up to people on that team. Oh well, I may as well ask our team about it. I walked over to everyone who was standing by the job board.

"Hey, Ren!" Wendy said to me as I approached, a wide smile on her face.

"'Sup Ren?" Romeo greeted me. All Lyrica and Charle did to acknowledge my presence was nod at me.

"Any ideas for a job, Ren?" Wendy asked. I could tell that she was starting to get frustrated just staring at the board. I went up there, and grabbed one of the higher paying jobs that looked a bit difficult for just us.

"Why don't we take this job with Team Natsu? It's an S-Class mission, and it could be fun to go with them," I said, hoping that they would agree to it. Besides, if we want to be an effective team, Lyrica needs to open up to us. I think Wendy will understand why I really picked this mission.

"Sounds like fun! We haven't done a job with Team Natsu in a long time. I'll go ask them and you bring the mission up to Mirajane," Wendy said as she walked away. She gave me a small nod, so I'd know she was on the same page as me. I walked over to the bar, and handed Mirajane the flier.

"We're taking this job with Team Natsu," I said while she stared at it. She seemed confused for a second, before shrugging and approving it. She gave me one of her friendly smiles, then I noticed something was off about her. Then it hit me; her dress was a bit more tight fitting than usual, and her smile seemed a little forced, like she was in a bit of pain. Her breath smelled minty, which was weird, considering she didn't like mint. I decided to take a chance and ask her. I whispered it to her, in case my guess was right, and she didn't want other people to know. "Are you pregnant, Mira?" I saw her stiffen up, then nod faintly to me. Deciding to be risky, I asked my follow up questions. "Is Laxus the father? And if so, does he know." This time Mira spoke to respond to my questions.

"Laxus is the father, and he doesn't know yet, only you and Lyrica know, because you two are the most observant in the guild. I haven't even told my siblings yet. So don't tell anyone. Please?" Mira's eyes looked desperate, and I nodded. I couldn't help it. Mira was so kind to everyone, the least I could do was keep a secret for her. "Thank you."

I gave her a smile before saying, "I'll help you with anything you need until you want to tell him." Mira nodded, then smiled her normal smile and gave me back the flyer.

"Have fun on your job!"

* * *

 **Ren P.O.V.**

We left the guild with Team Natsu a few hours ago, and were sitting on the train. It was supposed to take 24 hours by train to get to the job location, and currently Natsu and Wendy were out cold. Wendy's head was resting on Romeo's shoulder, who had at first blushed crazily (I now have great blackmail) but had gotten used to it after the first two hours had passed. I was sitting at a booth with Lyrica sitting next to me by the window, Gray was sitting across from me, and Erza sat across from Lyrica. Erza and Lyrica were deep in discussion about how Lyrica's life was going here, so I decided to listen in to learn more.

"Have you found any places you like to hang out at yet, Lyrica?" Erza asked.

"Actually I found this one interesting place. It's a small clearing in the Rainbow Sakura Forest near Magnolia. I've actually gotten a new Fairy Soul I can use from there. It's called Liliana," she replied. I was about to ask her a question, but Erza beat me to it.

"What is your Fairy Soul magic exactly? You've shown us it, but you never really explained it."

"Well Fairy Soul in a way is like Mira's Satan Soul magic. It's similar to take-over as well. What happens is in order for my magic to work, I need to meet fairies so I can gain the power they use. But before I get their abilities, they have to approve of my soul, to make sure no evil taints it. If they are sure of that, they'll grant me their appearance somewhat and their magical abilities, as well as their wings. But not all of the fairies are direct combat types. I have to figure out what situation calls for what fairy, and know what I can use each fairy for. The one I showed everyone while battling Natsu was the water fairy, Nerida. Nerida's ability's are good for Intelligence gathering, close combat, and stalling. That was just one of the many fairies I have the powers of. I think I'm the only one to have had this kind of magic ever, and I guess you could say I made it. So, that should sum up what Fairy Soul is. Any more questions on it?" As Lyrica finished her speech, she saw many jaws drop to the floor. It made her smile, and giggle. "What is it you guys?" She asked as she continued to giggle.

"I'll answer that for everyone," said Lucy, who was also starting to giggle. "The first thing is that is the longest any of us have ever heard you speak at once. The second thing is you made your own magic, an incredibly rare and powerful one at that. The third and final thing is that Ren over there seems to think you look cute, if not beautiful, when you smile, judging by that blush on his cheeks. I think that's it." Soon everyone recovered, and we were learning more about Lyrica as the train continued to the place where we would first see Lyrica's full power.

* * *

 **A/N: DUNDUNDUN! Yet another cliffhanger by me, and once again, sorry not sorry. And just in case you haven't picked up on this, Fairy Soul is a magic I made up. And I know this is a Fairy Tail fic, but is anyone besides myself twisted enough to consider shipping the almost evil Anko Mitarashi with Kurama? And no, I do not mean Naruto with Anko, I mean Kurama and Anko. Together. Imagine the turmoil they could create. (Laughs maniacally.) Anyway, that's all I'm saying for now, but I may or may not write a one-shot about those two together. Ok, See ya!**

 **XOXO, Zera**


End file.
